For Once
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Sasuke hanya ingin satu kesempatan untuk melakukan sesuatu demi melindungi hubungan yang ia miliki. [WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**For Once**

_**Disclaimer: **_saya hanya punya _fic-_nya. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Naruto mengerang kesal dan meremas rambut pirangnya dengan sedikit kasar. Sejak awal mereka menjalin hubungan, pemilik rambut pirang itu tahu kalau pemuda yang duduk berhadapan dengannya ini memang keras kepala, tapi biasanya salah satu di antara mereka akan mengalah sebelum pembicaraan sampai ke tahap pertengkaran seperti sekarang.

Berbeda dengan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke masih tetap mempertahankan tatapan tegas yang mengarah pada lawan bicaranya. Baginya ia sudah melakukan hal yang amat sangat baik selama lima tahun terakhir, dan jika biasanya ia selalu membiarkan pembicaraan mereka berakhir sebelum sampai ke tahap akhir, kali ini ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk bersikap sedikit lebih keras kepala dan egois.

"Apa yang sulit dari permintaanku, _Dobe? _Kenapa kau tidak bisa memenuhinya, hn?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada tenang itu tentu tidak akan mengecoh Naruto. Pemilik kulit _tan _itu sadar betul kalau sedikit saja ia tidak bisa menahan diri, ia akan benar-benar lepas kendali.

Hembusan napas panjang yang meluncur dari lelaki di depannya membuat Sasuke mengeraskan pandangan.

"Lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan, Uzumaki Naruto. Seperti yang ayahmu katakan, kau tidak akan bisa lari selamanya."

Tentu ia tidak bisa lari selamanya. Tidak ada orang yang bisa lari dari masalah yang dia mililiki, karena jika dia ingin masalah itu lenyap, dia harus menghadapi sekaligus menyelesaikannya—bukan lari dan sembunyi seperti yang dilakukan sang Uzumaki selama lima tahun belakangan.

Naruto memejamkan mata, berusaha keras agar emosinya tetap terkendali. Ia tahu betul kalau Sasuke memang sedang berusaha membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan ia harus mengakui kalau pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu memang berhasil.

"Lakukan, Naruto. Lakukan," Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Walaupun ini bukan kali pertama bagi Sasuke, tapi melihat sepasang iris biru putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu tergantikan oleh sepasang iris berwarna merah tetap membuat napasnya terhenti. Aura yang diberikan Naruto ketika lelaki itu terpancing seperti ini selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa terintimidasi. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke tidak berniat untuk mundur seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Kali ini ia akan menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka. Kali ini ia benar-benar akan menyelesaikan semuanya sehingga hal ini tidak akan pernah mereka bicarakan lagi.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke bangun dari duduknya sembari melemparkan tatapan menantang, "lakukan."

Hal pertama yang dirasakan sang Uchiha ketika membuka mata adalah rasa sakit akibat dorongan kuat yang menyebabkan punggungnya membentur tembok. Ia mengerang pelan, menggenggam pergelangan tangan milik Naruto yang mencengkram kerah pakaiannya dengan kasar. Ia berusaha keras untuk membalas tatapan sepasang iris berwarna merah di hadapannya.

"Berhenti mengatakan apa yang harus kulakukan."

Sasuke terbatuk pelan karena kini tangan yang ia tahan beralih mencekiknya. Kedua matanya kembali tertutup saat sosok yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Naruto di sisi wajahnya.

"Jangan memancingku, Uchiha Sasuke. Jangan katakan apa yang akan kau sesali."

Sang pemilik nama kembali terbatuk. Walaupun ia tahu seberapa besar perbedaan kekuatan mereka, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berusaha mempertahankan hidupnya. Kini tangan keduanya yang sempat meremas kemeja Naruto ikut menahan cengraman di lehernya.

Naruto melembutkan pandangan, membiarkan iris matanya kembali ke warna semula sebelum menggenggam kedua tangan sang kekasih dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Ia menangkap tubuh lemas Sasuke yang terjatuh ke arahnya dan membiarkan pemuda itu menyandarkan dahi ke bahunya.

_"See? You don't want to die yet," _bisiknya sambil membelai rambut _raven _sang Uchiha. Sebelah tangannya yang sudah terlepas dari genggaman ia posisikan di pinggang kekasihnya. "Aku tidak akan menuruti permintaan yang akan membuatmu menyesal."

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan paru-parunya kembali terisi oksigen yang sempat terhambat beberapa saat yang lalu. Kedua matanya masih terpejam, sementara kedua tangannya yang sudah bebas kini menggenggam erat bagian depan kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya walaupun hal itu bisa membuatku benar-benar menjadi milikmu?"

Sasuke mengerang pelan ketika pelukan yang ia terima mengerat. Kalau saja gedung apartemen yang mereka tinggali tidak berhadapan langsung dengan jalanan ramai, ia yakin ia pasti bisa mendengar suara tulang belakangnya bergemeretak.

_"Don't push your luck. Please."_

Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka menunjukkan sisi lemahnya dan semua orang memahami fakta itu dengan sangat baik. Yang orang-orang tidak tahu adalah pemilik kulit putih susu itu tidak pernah bisa menunjukkan ketegarannya tiap kali ia mendapatkan penolakan dari sang Uzumaki.

Selama mereka menjalin hubungan, sejak awal hingga sekarang, Sasuke tidak merasa pernah melakukan sesuatu yang besar untuk hubungan mereka. Naruto bersikap selayaknya orang dewasa karena ia memang lebih tua di antara mereka berdua. Lelaki berambut pirang itu tidak pernah membiarkan hubungan mereka menyentuh batas berbahaya dan ia selalu melakukan semua hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghindari garis berbahaya itu.

Walaupun seringkali menunjukkan sikap kekanakan, Sasuke tidak pernah meragukan kedewasaan kekasihnya—berbanding terbalik dengan kedua orang tua dan kakak semata wayangnya. Ketiga orang yang sangat penting baginya itu sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayakannya kepada lelaki berambut pirang ini ketika mereka menghadiri salah satu acara keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa kedewasaan Naruto tidak selalu berguna dengan baik. Lelaki itu memang tahu kapan ia boleh terus menekannya dan kapan harus berhenti, tapi Naruto juga sering kali bersikap egois dan menggunakan kedewasaannya sebagai alasan agar Sasuke menuruti semua perkataannya.

Seperti yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Tanpa melakukan itupun kau sudah menjadi milikku, apa kau lupa?"

Tentu saja. Tentu saja Naruto mengatakan hal yang benar karena cincin yang melingkar di jari manis mereka adalah bukti dari ucapannya tadi. Hanya saja benda itu tidak cukup bagi Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak cukup baginya.

_"I want to life forever with you," _bisiknya dengan kedua lengan melingkar di pinggang sang lawan bicara. _"Literally."_

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan menempelkan dahi ke puncak kepala sang Uchiha. Jika ada orang yang bisa mengimbangi sifat keras kepala yang ia miliki, orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah menemui seseorang yang memiliki tingkat keegoisan yang sama seperti yang ia miliki selama bertahun-tahun.

Ia tahu kalau tidak mudah bagi Sasuke untuk mengatakan permintaan yang selalu ia tolak ini. Sama sekali tidak mudah bagi adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu untuk membulatkan tekad dan mengambil keputusan semacam ini. Dibalik raut yakin dan tenang yang Sasuke tunjukkan, Naruto yakin masih ada sisa-sisa keraguan di kepalanya.

Sejak kedatangan ayahnya satu bulan yang lalu, Sasuke mulai mengungkit ikatan hubungan mereka. Naruto tahu kalau Namikaze senior itu hanya mengatakan apa yang harus dikatakan seorang alfa, tapi ia tidak membenarkan tindakan lelaki itu. Bagaimanapun juga hal ini adalah hal yang seharusnya ia bicarakan secara pribadi dengan Sasuke tanpa intervensi dari luar, termasuk intervensi dari ayahnya sendiri.

Naruto hanya memiliki sisa waktu selama satu minggu sebelum ia kembali ke kediaman Namikaze untuk mengatakan keputusannya kepada sang ayah mengenai hal yang menjadi inti pertengkarannya dan Sasuke sekarang. Tujuh hari dan ia harus mengatakan apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungannya dan Sasuke. Sepasang mata beriris birunya terpejam dan ia kembali menarik napas panjang.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar permintaan itu meluncur dari mulutmu lagi."

Sang Uzumaki menggelengkan kepala, menolak rontaan pemuda yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia menekan bagian belakang kepala Sasuke agar dahi pemilik rambut _raven _itu tetap bersandar di bahunya dan lingkaran dari sebelah lengannya makin mengerat di pinggang sang Uchiha.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengorbankan keluargamu hanya karena keinginan ayahku."

Jika biasanya nada final yang baru saja digunakan Naruto membuat Sasuke mundur, kali ini nada tadi malah membuat mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu makin membulatkan tekad untuk mengakhiri percakapan ini untuk selamanya. Dengan kedua tangan yang diposisikan di masing-masing bahu Naruto, ia mendorong tubuh lelaki itu menjauh darinya. Tanpa ragu ia menatap sepasang mata beriris biru yang tidak pernah bisa ia benci.

"Sasuke—"

"Tidak."

Naruto bisa merasakan bagaimana genggaman tangan di kedua bahunya mengencang seiring makin tajamnya tatapan yang diberikan sang lawan bicara.

"Kali ini aku yang bicara dan kau mendengarkan. Mengerti?"

Nada perintah yang diterima Naruto membuatnya kembali memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang. Kalau ia sampai kehilangan kendali emosinya untuk yang kedua kali, ia yakin akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar mendorong tubuh sosok di hadapannya ke tembok.

Sasuke menundukkan kepala, menatap kedua tangan sang pemilik rambut pirang yang terkepal erat.

"Ingat saat kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan tinggal di sini? Aku merasa bersalah karena kau harus meninggalkan tempat dimana kau selalu bisa merasakan keberadaan ibumu walaupun beliau sudah meninggal."

Sang Uchiha menarik kedua tangannya dari bahu Naruto dan menggunakannya untuk membuka kepalan tangannya dengan perlahan.

"Ingat saat kau mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamamu satu bulan setelah kau pindah? Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatmu merasa kesepian. Kau harus meninggalkan ayahmu, Neji dan Gaara setelah kau keluar dari rumah."

Sasuke mengulaskan senyum ketika kekasihnya membiarkan ia menggenggam tangan berkulit _tan-_nya sebelum menautkan jemari mereka.

"Ingat saat kau memintaku untuk menjalani hubungan yang serius di ulang tahunku tahun ini? Aku merasa bersalah karena kau tidak bisa membagi kabar bahagia itu kepada keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatmu tadi."

Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu kembali mendongakkan kepala, membalas tatapan yang sejak tadi terfokus padanya. Tanpa ragu ia mengambil satu langkah maju untuk mengeliminasi jarak yang ada.

"Ingat saat kau memintaku untuk tidak memikirkan perkataan ayahmu ketika beliau datang mengunjungi kita? Aku merasa bersalah karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa pulang untuk kembali tinggal bersamanya dan berkumpul bersama kedua sahabat dekatmu."

Sasuke mengulaskan senyum lembut dan kedua tangannya kini merapikan bagian depan kemeja yang masih melekat di tubuh sang Uzumaki. Tidak seharusnya ia membicarakan hal serius beberapa saat setelah Naruto kembali dari kantor, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Waktu satu minggu yang tersisa membuatnya tidak bisa mengabaikan pembicaraan ini lebih lama.

_"For once," _Sasuke kembali mengulaskan senyum yang sebelumnya tidak sempat dilihat Naruto. _"For once, I want to turn the table and help you. For once, you should stand behind me and let me do something. For once, please let me sacrifice something for us."_

Kali ini Naruto mengakui kebenaran dari penuturan panjang yang sampai ke telinganya. Ia tidak akan mengelak kalau ada orang yang berkata bahwa Sasuke adalah penyebab kenapa ia meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia tidak akan mengelak kalau ada orang yang berkata bahwa Sasuke adalah penyebab dari rasa kesepian di masa awal ia menempati apartemen ini, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bekerja. Ia tidak akan mengelak kalau ada orang yang berkata bahwa Sasuke adalah penyebab pertengkaran yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Minato hingga lelaki itu berkata bahwa ia tidak akan diterima kembali ke kediamannya jika ia belum juga mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

Naruto tidak akan memungkiri semua fakta tadi, tapi ia juga tidak akan memungkiri kenyataan kalau ia melakukan semua itu bukan karena ia terpojok. Ia melakukan semua hal tadi karena ia tidak ingin sekaligus tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan Sasuke—dan ia yakin ayahnya mengetahui hal ini karena lelaki yang memiliki perawakan serupa dengannya itu sudah mengalami hal yang sedang ia alami lebih dulu.

Semua yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar, tapi pemuda ini melewatkan beberapa hal penting.

"Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu kalau aku adalah alasan kenapa ayahmu, untuk pertama kalinya, menampar salah satu dari kedua putra yang selama ini ia banggakan?"

Kini Sasuke yang memejamkan mata, berusaha keras untuk mencegah memori dari kejadian yang baru saja dikatakan kekasihnya tervisualisasi di kepalanya.

"Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu kalau aku adalah alasan kenapa tiga Uchiha yang paling kau sayangi tidak saling bicara ketika kau ada di rumahmu sendiri dan kau harus mengambil keputusan untuk keluar dari tempat itu karena kau merasa sudah mengganggu hubungan mereka?"

Kedua tangan Sasuke yang ada di dada kekasihnya kini mengepal erat dengan bagian kemeja sang Uzumaki di genggamannya.

"Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu kalau aku adalah alasan kenapa kau kehilangan keluargamu?"

Sasuke menundukkan kepala, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada sang Uzumaki. Alasan awal yang diberikan ayahnya ketika memberikan restu adalah karena lelaki itu tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap putra bungsunya. Perkataan itu masih terngiang dengan sangat jelas di telinga Sasuke hingga saat ini.

"Itulah sebabnya aku memintamu untuk melakukannya," Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangan. "Aku ingin bersamamu—"

"—dan meninggalkan keluargamu yang sudah mulai bisa menerima hubungan kita?" Narut memotong ucapan kekasihnya dengan cepat. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan keluargamu."

"Hal itu sudah terjadi saat mereka tidak bisa menerima hubungan kita."

Kedua tangan sang Uchiha kembali melingkar di pinggang si lelaki pirang. Walaupun keluarganya sudah mulai bisa menerima keputusan yang ia ambil, itu tidak berarti mereka sudah kembali memperlakukannya seperti semula.

_"I lost them when they failed to accept me."_

Sasuke tahu kalau semuanya tidak akan bisa kembali seperti biasa, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berharap agar kedua orang tuanya tidak lagi menjaga jarak ketika ia ada bersama mereka.

_"That's why, please, for this once I want to do something for you. I lost them and I don't want us to lost yours." _

Naruto makin menundukkan kepala, kali ini menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke. Dengan tingkat sensitifitas yang ia miliki, ia bisa merasakan denyut lembut dari nadi kekasihnya.

"Ubah aku."

Ucapan bernada perintah yang sampai ke telinganya membuat Naruto menarik napas panjang.

"Ubah aku dan bawa aku pergi, Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **_**do you think that I will end it just like that? Kekeke, I'm not that evil~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan memijat pelipisnya, berusaha mencegah sakit kepala yang baru saja ia alami agar tidak bertambah parah. Tawa pelan yang sampai ke telinganya membuat pemilik rambut pirang itu menolehkan kepala, menatap sosok sang ayah dengan tatapan bosan.

"Jangan beritahu aku kalau dulu aku pernah mengalami hal tadi."

Minato terkekeh pelan, memberikan indikasi kalau Naruto **memang **pernah berubah ke wujud aslinya tanpa berpikir seperti yang baru saja dilakukan Sasuke. Alfa muda itu menatap sobekan kain yang sebelumnya merupakan pakaian yang dikenakan _mate _putranya.

"Aku tidak tahu berapa pasang pakaian yang terus kau sobek karena rasa tidak sabarmu ketika kau melihat Neji dan Gaara duduk di depan pintu rumah dengan ekor mereka yang tidak berhenti bergerak karena senang."

Penuturan itu membuat Naruto mengerang dan menyembunyikan wajah di telapak tangannya. Ia tidak pernah bisa menahan rasa malu jika lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya ini mengungkit kejadian masa kecilnya. Sepasang mata beriris birunya kembali tertuju pada tiga serigala yang sedang bermain di pekarangan rumah—atau lebih tepatnya dua serigala berbulu hitam kemerahan dan hitam keperakan yang sedang menindih seekor serigala berbulu hitam legam.

Naruto masih ingat bagaimana Neji dan Gaara, dua serigala yang disebutkan pertama, membulatkan mata ketika ia membawa Sasuke untuk tinggal di rumahnya satu bulan yang lalu. Kedua sahabatnya itu tidak pernah menyangka kalau pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengubah Sasuke menjadi _werewolf _seperti mereka.

Ya, Naruto bukan seorang manusia normal seperti yang banyak orang kira.

"Tidak seharusnya dia terpancing dengan 'ajakan main' kedua sahabatku itu. Mereka berdua juga tidak seharusnya menerjang dan menggigit Sasuke, walaupun mereka hanya melakukannya dengan main-main."

Naruto tidak pernah mengira kalau butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Sasuke untuk terbiasa melepaskan pakaian sebelum berubah bentuk seperti yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebuah senyum terulas di wajahnya saat menyadari bagaimana kekasihnya itu kini menindih Gaara yang notabene memiliki ukuran tubuh yang sediki lebih kecil darinya dan menggigit kaki kanan bagian depan milik Neji dengan main-main.

Interaksi semacam itu adalah hal biasa yang terjadi di antara para _werewolf _ketika mereka sedang bermain. Walaupun Naruto sempat merasa khawatir karena Sasuke termasuk _werewolf _muda, ia yakin kedua sahabatnya tidak akan membahayakan nyawa kekasihnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengubahnya, Naruto? Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau meluapkan amarahmu padaku di telepon satu hari setelah aku datang berkunjung," tanya Minato yang juga ikut memandang tiga _werewolf _yang masih asik berguling-guling di rerumputan.

"Dia terlalu keras kepala," Naruto menggelengkan kepala saat mengingat pertengkaran terakhir mereka.

"Kekeras kepalaannya berakhir dengan baik, jadi aku tidak keberatan dengan itu."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala mendengar penuturan sang ayah, walaupun ia juga sejujurnya merasa lega karena keputusan yang diambil Sasuke memang membuat hubungan mereka berjalan dengan lebih baik.

"Dengan mengubahnya kau sudah mengklaimnya sebagai beta-mu dan tidak akan ada lagi _warewolf _yang menjadikannya target karena aroma tubuhmu yang selalu menempel padanya."

Apa yang baru saja dituturkan Minato juga menjadi alasan lain kenapa ia merasa lega. Pandangannya yang sempat tertuju pada sang alfa sontak beralih saat telinganya menangkap suara rengekan dari subjek yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ia menggelengkan kepala ketika menyadari kalau kini Gaara dan Neji benar-benar menindih Sasuke dan tidak memberikannya ruang untuk bergerak.

"Kalau dia sampai berani mengambil keputusan itu sekaligus berhasil membuatmu menuruti keinginannya, apa aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau kalian benar-benar akan berakhir bersama?"

"Tentu," Naruto menahan diri agar tidak berlari untuk menolong kekasihnya.

"Apa itu berarti aku bisa mempercayakanmu sebagai penggantiku sebagai alfa dari kelompok ini?"

Naruto mengerang, tidak menyukai permintaan yang lagi-lagi dilemparkan sang Namikaze senior. Tidak bisakah lelaki berambut pirang ini memberinya waktu untuk beristirahat sebelum kembali mendengar permintaan Sasuke untuk menuruti perintah ayahnya?

"Tunggu sampai aku siap, oke, _tousan? _Aku yakin seratus persen kau masih sanggup menangani semua _warewolf _yang ada di wilayah ini, jadi beri aku waktu untuk beristirahat sebentar, oke?"

Minato mendengus geli mendengar penuturan sang putra dan menganggukkan kepala, memberikan tanda kalau percakapan mereka sudah selesai. Untuk saat ini.

Pandangan yang berasal dari sepasang mata beriris biru milik sang Namikaze melembut saat melihat bagaimana putranya ikut berubah ke wujud aslinya dan membantu Sasuke 'mengalahkan' kedua sahabat barunya.

Sebagai seorang alfa ia sudah banyak melihat hubungan anggota kelompoknya dan tanpa bertanya pun ia yakin kalau putra tunggalnya bisa menjadi pengganti dirinya suatu saat nanti—dengan Sasuke yang ia yakini akan selalu berdiri di sampingnya sebagai seorang pendamping.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N: **_yep, it's the end. The real one. _Err... sejujurnya saya tidak yakin untuk mem-_publish fic _ini karena cerita yang saya miliki sebenarnya terlalu banyak kalau hanya dibuat sebagai _oneshot. _Tapi saya penasaran dengan pendapat _reader _mengenai hasil imajinasi saya satu ini, jadi saya memberanikan diri sekarang. _So, review? Please, tell me what do you think of it _^^


End file.
